silence and selfishness
by The12labors
Summary: Ryoma plays against Atobe. A certain girl that he likes calls him a selfish ass and Eiji gets slapped. ONESHOT- Ryosaku.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT, but hope springs eternal ;)_**

* * *

"We are blue, we are White! We are Seigaku, fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Tomo- chan! Not that loud, everyone is staring" Sakuno cried.

"Let them. Our Ryoma- Sama needs cheering. How else is he supposed to win against Atobe- San?"

The boy stumbled and almost landed flat on his face. Everyone knew that Ryoma Echizen was hurt, they all tried to make him rest but that stubborn boy was adamant to play.

Tezuka and Inui were discussing tactics. Sakuno knew Ryoma's chances weren't very good by the way Tezuka nervously glanced at his watch. Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo were huddled in the corner with eyes wide open. They could never have imagined the Prince of Tennis struggling simply to stay on his feet. Coach Ryuzaki stood with Kaidoh and Momoshiro. Their faces showed concern for Ryoma. Tomoka and Sakuno stood together. While Tomoka flaunted her lung power through some ridiculously loud cheers, Sakuno just stood there, silently supporting Ryoma.

The Prince regretted his decision. Why would he want to play with an injured ankle? To impress the petite girl watching from the sidelines of course. No girl was worth this much of pain loss of face, but then she wasn't just any girl, was she?

Why didn't she ever cheer for him? She always made it to his matches but she never cheered for him. Maybe she didn't like him the way he liked her. **Concentrate, Ryoma . **Now he was one set down.

"uff".

So much for impressing her. he almost fell flat on his face. Sometimes he didn't know if this girl was good for him or bad for him. The countless number of times he has had to save her from bullies, fan girls and other psycho's who had taken a fancy to picking on her.

Too bad I didn't think of this before. I'm in too deep now.

.MATCH. Atobe Keigo of Hyotei.

He was utterly humiliated. To think that he had lost to Atobe, of all people.

The crowd came rushing in and the Hyotei cheer was so loud that the whole of Japan could've heard the voices of hundreds of fangirls in chorus. Annoyed and disappointed at the same time, he made his way out.

That's when the consolation session started: on the bus back to SEIGAKU.

He quickly grabbed a seat next to Sakuno Ryuzaki. He only wanted to hear her voice right now. Too bad nobody cared.

"Ochibi! It happens to everyone, don't worry. There's always next year nya?"

Eiji accompanied his words with somersaults and ended up getting slapped by one of the cheerleaders he landed on. Shamefaced, he made his way to Oishi who was prepared with a medicine kit.

After the whole bus went back to doing their thing, Momo and Kaidoh took the chance to console Echizen and slowly but surely the whole bus ended up saying stuff like "you have to lose sometimes" and "failures are just stepping stones to victory."

Easy to say, Ryoma thought. He had noticed one thing though; Sakuno hadn't said a word to him. She just stared out the window. He expected her to at least try and make him feel better.

Annoyed, he said "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, anything. Just stop being so silent. You don't talk to me, you don't cheer for me, the least you could do is tell me that it was okay for me to lose." Why was she doing this to him? He lost for HER.

"Alright Ryoma, its okay for you to lose."

He was about to respond, when the bus came to a sudden halt.

"We're here everyone." Coach Ryuzaki announced.

I don't even have luck on my side, Ryoma thought.

Sakuno flew out of the bus, but Ryoma was faster. He locked the exit before she could get out.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She demanded.

"Not until you tell me what's going on Sakuno. " his grip on the door tightened.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. What's going on is that you're acting like a selfish ass. You knew you were injured but you still played. What if something happened to you? How would the others feel? Did you even think about how I would feel?" she sat on the seat, the tears falling from her eyes.

Ryoma was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say after that outburst of emotion. So, he hugged her. Her soft, warm body against his muscled, hard one felt so right.

She tried to push him away, but he whispered into her ears. He said "I'm sorry for acting like a selfish ass. Just don't ignore me. Ever."

"I promise" she said.

And they stayed like that for a while. Locked in each other's arms, till a certain tennis team came looking for them.

Something changed that day.

Sakuno stopped being so silent and Ryoma stopped being selfish.

* * *

**_a/n: hope you all liked the one-shot.:)_**


End file.
